


Merry Christmas!

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Christmas, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Dean has a few special gifts for his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. Christmas pwp.
> 
> WARNING: Contains a *very* underaged Cas. If that's not for you, maybe don't read this.
> 
> NOTE: This author does not condone underage sex, incest, ect. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.

Dean wakes on Christmas morning with a mouth around his cock, suckling slowly, gently. When he opens his eyes and looks down, it's Cas, laying between his legs and moaning around his erection. One of Dean's hands finds its way down into Cas' hair, and the boy looks up. He slides his mouth off of his father's cock with a pop, wiping the spit and precome off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
“Merry Christmas, Daddy!” He chirps.

  
Dean grins. “Mm, you're such a good boy.” He moans as Cas leans down to take his father's length back into his mouth. “ _Such_ a - _uhn_ \- a good boy.” His other hand goes to the boys head too, holding it still as he rocks his hips up to greet that sweet heat.  
When he's almost there, right at the top of that peak, he pulls Cas' head off of his crotch and sits up.

  
“Lay down on your stomach, baby.” He tells his son.

  
Cas goes obediently, perky little bottom thrust into the air. Dean strokes himself a few times, watching his boy squirm there, all smooth pink skin and baby fat.

  
“I have a present for you, sweetheart.” He says, lining his cock up with Cas' crack.

  
Cas gasps when he feels his father's hot length. “Are- are you gonna put it _in_?” He asks.

  
“Put what in where?” Dean asks teasingly. He knows exactly what Cas means.

  
“P-put your thingie in my hiney! Are you gonna put in my hiney, Daddy?” Cas asks breathlessly, thrusting his little bottom backward to feel his father more.

  
“Mm, not quite.” Dean tells him, rubbing his slick cockhead up and down his boy's crack. He rubs it against Cas' little pink hole, getting it all slippery. Cas whines and tries to thrust back onto his father's member, but Dean just holds his hip still.

  
“But, _why_?!” Cas wails. “I _want_ it! I've been a good boy!”

  
“I know you have, doll.” Dean assures him. “But I can't put my cock in your bottom yet, I’ll hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you.”

  
Cas looks like he's going to say something, but then he bites his lip and looks away sadly.

  
“Don't pout.” Dean chides. “I've still got something for you.”

  
“What is it?” Cas asks, still pouting.

  
Dean grins and leans down, Cas turns his head for a kiss and Dean obliges happily. Dean settles himself over Cas then, and begins to thrust slowly into the boy's crack, between his rounded cheeks. Cas gasps and begins to huff beneath him.

  
“ _Uhf uhf_ , Daddy!” Cas cries.

  
“How's it feel?” Dean pants.

  
“ _Uhn_ , good! Please, Daddy! _Please_!”

  
“Please what?” Dean asks.

  
“Faster, faster!” Cas demands.

  
Dean speeds his thrusts, his cockhead catches on the rim of Cas hole, still puffy from their playtime last night. Cas is wailing, little prick rubbing roughly against the blankets until finally he goes rigid and squirts a small amount of clearish come all over the blanket. A few more thrusts and Dean is coming too, shooting all over the boy's back. When his breathing calms, he leans down to kiss Cas' neck.

  
“How'd you like that?” He asks the boy.

  
“'s good, Daddy!” Cas sighs, stretching and wiggling his bottom. “You almost put it in me!”

  
“Almost.” Dean says, kissing the boy again. “Now how about we take a shower and then we open presents?”

  
“Yeah!” Cas squeals.

  
  
Cas gets a lot of new toys: stuffed animals and cars and a big box of crayons. He even gets something _special_.

  
“It's a plug.” Dean tells him, showing him the thing, blue and sparkly, made of a soft rubber. “Just a little one to start you off, but I thought you'd like it.”

  
Cas nods enthusiastically. His very own _special_ toy! He feels a little bad about not telling his Daddy that he's been playing with _his_ special toys, but he doesn’t want to tell, so he just grins.

  
“Wanna try it out?” Dean asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“Yes!” Cas exclaims, immediately wiggling out of his pajama pants and getting on his hands and knees in front of his father. Dean pats him on his little bottom and goes to get the lube from the bathroom. When he comes back he slicks up his fingers and starts to work Cas open slowly, scissoring his fingers inside the boy until he's loose. Then he slicks up the little plug and slides it inside his son's hole.

  
Cas wears the plug for the rest of the day. He walks a little funny, but he wears just his Scooby Doo shirt and nothing else and he keeps bending over to show off his stretched hole to his father. Dean is incredibly glad that they don't have anywhere else to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
